The Stars Tonight
by Falcon Strife
Summary: -Oneshot- Ryu contemplates his heart and past loves, as well as Yoh, Ren and Manta's opinions of the stars, and is soon joined by and old friend.


**_The Stars Tonight _**

  
  
    Bokuto no Ryu, sat silently on Funbari Hill while staring up at the stars. He had long ago learned from a boy named Asakura Yoh that the stars were beautiful. He learned from another boy named Tao Ren that the stars were calming. But he had yet to learn what his young friend, Oyamada Manta, meant when he said the stars were a sign of miracles. After all, if the stars shone every night, why was the world the way it was?     He sighed while closing his eyes and rubbing his temple. For a while he seemed to have found his "Best Place", but now he wasn't so sure. Yoh was undoubtedly somebody who could complete anybody in some way, but even if Ryu's heart felt for Yoh that way, he knew it would be pointless. It was more than obvious whom owned Yoh's heart. Or perhaps it was more along the lines of whom's heart Yoh owned.     Ryu sighed thinking of Lyserg. He still cared deeply for the British shaman. There was no question about that. But at the same time, the warmth Lyserg's presence used to give him was not as soothing. Not after he had seen how terrible Lyserg could be, when he abandoned Morphy for an X-Laws angel, and then kidnapped Manta to destroy Yoh.     The brunette sighed again as he laid down, contemplating his heart. He liked Bili. There was no doubt about that. But he was certain the brunette American wasn't what his heart needed for contentment.     He closed his eyes, continuing to think, then looked up hearing a deep but timid voice.     "Ryu?"     The shaman sat up and looked over to the prayer house, then unconsciously smiled upon seeing his old friend. "Muscle-Punch?"     Slowly Muscle-Punch stepped forward some more, blushing. "Hai," he replied.     All previous thoughts abandoned Ryu's mind as he stood up and hugged Muscle-Punch, then gave him a firm slap on the back. "It's been so long!"     "Well, a year," he replied while looking away slightly, blushing even harder.     Ryu laughed. "It has, hasn't it?" The brunette smiled, his mind now feeling light instead of heavy with confusion.     Slowly Muscle-Punch took a deep breath. "Ryu? While you were gone... Did you meet anybody you liked?"     He sighed. "A couple of people, but I think after a while I realized things wouldn't work out."     "Oh? Tell me about them," Muscle-Punch said.     "Well," Ryu began as they sat down, "there was Bili. He was a great guy, and he even was able to handle some of the trouble I go him into. And there was Lyserg."     Muscle-Punch looked down quietly. "Were they... good looking?"     Ryu laughed. "Bili wasn't too bad. Lyserg, though... Lyserg was the most beautiful person I ever laid eyes on..." He sighed.     "Ryu? Are you okay?"     He nodded. "I thought Lyserg would have been the one... but..."     Macho-Punch frowned. "Did he hurt you?"     "It's a complicated matter," he replied. "He seemed so sweet and innocent at first. But then he betrayed Danna, and helped to do terrible things. He was so terrible to his spirit, who had stayed with him since he was four. He even went as far as to kidnap and threaten Manta's life to destroy Danna."     Muscle-Punch frowned. "Why would he do such a thing?"     Ryu sighed. "To lure Danna's twin brother into a trap and destroy him. He killed Lyserg's parents."     "You're kidding," he said with disbelief, then he looked down. "So... what happened?"     He sighed. "Lyserg finally realized he was going about things the wrong way, but by then the damage was done..." He closed his eyes. "So I didn't return with him to London after the tournament."     Muscle-Punch looked quietly at Ryu, then gently placed a hand on Ryu's. "But what's important is that everybody is safe now, right?"     Ryu nodded.     He was silent for a moment. "Ryu... Are you seeing anybody now?"     Ryu shook his head. "No."     Muscle-Punch looked at him, his face an even deeper shade of scarlet before. After a moment, he slowly built up his courage and leaned over and placed a tender kiss on the side of Ryu's face.     The brunette was quiet for a moment, then it finally registered what had just happened. He looked up quickly, his face turning red. "Muscle-Punch?"     "I wanted to tell you more clearly before you left... but I guess I got scared," he replied. "Ryu, I love you."     The shaman stared in disbelief, then smiled some. "Why were you scared to tell me?"     "Well, I know how you used to feel about your sexuality, so I never knew how to tell you." He looked up hopefully. "Does this bother you?"     Ryu was quiet for a moment, then smiled. "I just finished saying I used to have a thing for two other guys who I'm practically over now."     Muscle-Punch smiled, then leaned until Ryu was forced to rest his shoulders on the ground to keep him up.     "Muscle-Punch?" he said quietly.     He smiled at Ryu, then leaned down and claimed his lips in a loving kiss.     Ryu gladly obliged the kiss, then when the two finally stopped for air, he glanced up at the stars. "I think I see now," he murmured.     "Hmm? What do you mean?" Muscle-Punch asked as he moved over and helped Ryu to sit up straight again.     The brunette smiled. "What Manta meant when he told me the stars are a sign of miracles," he replied quietly, finally noticing the stars tonight were brighter than he had ever seen before. 


End file.
